


Imperfection on Ice

by BeautyButterBae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexuality, Disappointment, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Understanding, Yuuri is so done with Victor's shit but he also admires him so that's a bit difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyButterBae/pseuds/BeautyButterBae
Summary: Victor Nikiforov was… not the man Yuuri had expected him to be.(Aka what happens when meeting your idol results in one huge disappointment, random coming-outs, a long list of flaws, and hot spring sexy times.)[Post episode 2]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in one day in a frenzy and I've never actually done that before so I apologize if there are any mistakes, errors, or if something just doesn't make sense. This is super raw and un-beta'ed, but I really need to get this story out of my system. :') (I'll probably return to correct stuff within a day or so)
> 
> Let me apologize one more time, just in case.
> 
> Alright, hope you can enjoy~

Ever since Yuuri could pronounce his name, Victor Nikiforov was his idol.

Absolutely _everyone_ he knew was aware of this, and anyone who spent more than ten minutes with Yuuri would learn of the fact quickly and be reminded of it often.

Yuuri never hid his adoration either, as evidenced by the sheer amount of posters and merchandize of the great Russian skater that were in his possession.

Victor Nikiforov was the reason he began skating, the one ideal that guided him forward, the main motivating factor that made his performance in Sochi Olympics possible.

It was a terrible performance, but Yuuri only had himself to blame. He could aspire to Victor, but he could never be that strong.

But that was fine – Yuuri had accepted that a long time ago. He didn't _want_ to be the best, he didn't _need_ to ever reach Victor's level.

Victor was an idol, and he was just that – a demi-god, whom Yuuri never had the hope of as little as touching. He was far, far above him in anything and everything and he would remain there, unknowing of Yuuri's existence, unfamiliar of his troubles.

Victor was an idol and that was all he needed to be – a symbolical figure Yuuri could follow.

And he would have remained that, if not for three internet-savvy kids, a video and a routine that Yuuri couldn't even hope to replicate, but sure as hell wanted to try.

Now the whole figure-skating world knew of his obsession and Yuuri wanted to hide in his room and never come out, because how could he have even _tried_ to mimic the great Victor. How could someone who received that smallest amount of points in one of the biggest ice-skating events in the world ever think he was _good enough_ to even attempt that.

And for a few hours, he did hide.

And then suddenly a dog so similar to Vicchan appeared out of nowhere and his mother had reported that there was a foreign-looking man in their hot springs and Yuuri could only rush and confirm the impossible truth that VICTOR NIKIFOROV FLEW ALL THE WAY TO JAPAN JUST TO MEET HIM.

Literally seconds after that he got a full frontal view of Victor's genitals and he was already certain that he was in over his head.

Minutes later, they're sitting in the living room with his mother and Minako-sensei, Yuuri staring at the beautiful man, and it's just not sinking in. Victor, _the one and only Victor,_ is taking a nap after his bath and he's _right there._ Yuuri cannot believe that this is happening, because it just _isn't possible._ He's just waiting to wake up now, for someone to reassure him that this is a dream.

It _has_ to be a dream.

Because if it isn't then he doesn't even know where to begin.

But instead, it's Victor that wakes, and sits up and Yuuri is about 110% certain that his heart had never ever beat that fast. Because Victor is perfect even right after waking, and the way the yukata is draped on his body is art in and of itself and his quiet mumble about food is the song of angels.

They soon serve him the pork cutlet bowl and Yuuri is in awe at just how happy Victor looks when he's eating his favorite food. They communicate in broken English threaded with Russian and Japanese and Yuuri thinks it's a miracle that he even manages to say anything because he'd seen the man before and couldn't pronounce a word. And now he's speaking to the perfect being and it really cannot be true. Yuuri feels like it's all too much to handle, but he also can't possibly back down now because _God himself has descended upon him and his family._

Or at least, that's what he thinks until Victor opens his mouth.

And the words that leave it shock Yuuri perhaps even more than the sole presence of the man.

Because Victor Nikiforov is… not the man Yuuri expected him to be.

Victor Nikiforov is a far cry from any deity or god, or angel.

Victor is… a bit of douche, if Yuuri has to be honest.

Yuuri first thinks he's just kidding. And it's sort of funny because it's true – he did gain weight, and really he should be eating way less if he wants to get into form. But he can't deny that it wasn't pleasant to hear the person he's always admired call him _little piggy._

He tries to justify it – it must be an affectionate nickname in Russia, he thinks, of course Victor wouldn't know that's inappropriate in other countries. And if it's just a cute nickname then how can Yuuri be mad? So he doesn't get offended, even if it stings a little. Yuuri knows he's fat – he knows his disposition better than anyone else, he's lived in that body for twenty-three years. But he also knows better than anyone that he _can_ and _will_ lose weight in order to skate.

Once he's back on ice, the last thing he will be will be a little pig.

So, alright, their introductions don't go great – cultural differences, Yuuri shrugs.

And then he finds out that Victor is moving in without asking for permission of any of his family members and they're just polite enough not to tell him that he can't just do that.

And then Victor tells him that he'll have to pay a coaching fee, even though he never even asked to be coached in the first place. Of course, it would be an honor to be taught by Victor Nikiforov, of all people and he really couldn't believe that part. But the fee part is an unpleasant surprise.

And if _that's_ not enough, Victor just has to kneel in front of him on the ground and has to run his fingers down his chin and has to gently hold him by the hand and _just has_ to bring his face so close to Yuuri's that he doesn't even register what the man is saying. He backs away quickly and wonders whether Russians know the concept of _personal space_. Because that's a European thing, isn't it? He's not just teasing him, is he? Yuuri doesn't want to generalize, but it seems fairly European – he's seen many skaters greet their coaches by kissing their cheeks and they were all from those regions so that makes perfect sense. But he also knows that Victor isn't just _any_ Russian man and maybe that plays a role here? He can't be sure, but his face feels like it's on fire and his heart is knocking at his rib cage like on a door and he's fairly sure that he should tell Victor to respect Japanese culture and how it doesn't recommend such intimate contacts less than an hour after making new friends, but he doesn't want to be rude, and he doesn't _really_ hate it, and God, he just can't tell Victor off.

Or rather, he can't tell him off until he comes rapping at his door at night, asking to sleep together because that's apparently what Victor considers _appropriate_. Apart from the fact that it's the complete opposite, Yuuri's about 99% sure that he just wouldn't be able to fall asleep with Victor in the same room. It's not that he doesn't trust him, but the man makes him lose control of his body in the weirdest ways and he's not about to spend a night exploring all the ways in which he can feel excited and embarrassed at the same time (and that sounds way worse out loud than when Yuuri thought it up at first).

Oh, and of course _the posters._ Because it would be totally normal to sleep in one room with a boy who has your face plastered all over his walls. Yep. Yuuri finally convinces him against the idea and the man returns to his own room with a mopey pout.

Lying in bed at night, Yuuri finally has enough time to think things over properly, to finally _breathe_ after he felt like he's held his breath for the whole evening.

In a way, he feels like he's being too harsh on Victor – how can he blame him for not understanding his culture? They're hundreds of miles apart and Yuuri doesn't get Russian habits either. So it's fine, they'll have to find a way around that. But that's not all that there is to it.

Yuuri indulged in imagining his meeting with Victor many times – sometimes it was perfect and sometimes he was completely ignored by his idol. But that was fine, he expected that much. But perhaps he expected it because he himself had imagined the entire scenario.

With Victor actually appearing on his doorstep, it was unlike anything he had ever thought of.

He couldn't respond to Victor's behavior with anything he had come up with in his fantasies because his behavior was so far off from what he had predicted.

He couldn't treat Victor the way he had always wanted to treat him.

Because Victor Nikiforov wasn't _Victor Nikiforov._

He wasn't the beautiful prince of the ice whom he had seen on TV, not the perfect idol performing stunts with utmost grace, not the flirty celebrity smiling for the cameras.

And he should have known this, he should have seen it coming because idols weren't the same people privately as they were on stage, but he was so _sure_ that Victor was different, that he was perfect in daily life too, the he didn't even bother considering the possibility that he just _wasn't_.

Yuuri's idol and the person that's about to become his coach are not the same person.

He falls asleep unsure of what he should do the following day.

* * *

 

The following day – and he really should have seen it coming from a mile away – Victor makes him run to the ice rink. But not just run – he makes him keep up with his bike, because Yuuri's pace is just too slow and he'll never lose weight if he's running at a comfortable pace.

So Yuuri runs, because what else is there to do?

On the way, he starts thinking that he might just hate this new Victor, but when they reach Ice Castle Hasetsu and Victor is on the ice before Yuuri can even calm his breath after the run, he's once and for all secured in the belief that he just _can't_ hate him. Because it's still Victor. And he's still beautiful and skilled and the perfection that he has always been. Even if it's just his skill and his performance – Yuuri knows that he adores the man more than anything in the world.

And he makes a decision – to give Victor, _the real Victor with all his flaws_ , a chance. Because he owes him at least that much after a performer as amazing Victor decided to personally coach him (even if his personality sort of sucks).

And for a moment he hates himself for judging Victor like that because goddamn it, the man came all the way to his tiny city because Yuuri had _inspired_ him and how beautiful was that? He _wants_ to be coached by that man more than anything. He just can't help that the gap in his expectations weighs on his heart the way it does.

Soon enough he becomes painfully aware that it's difficult to give Victor a chance when he says that the _little piggy_ can't enter the rink until he loses weight. Thanks, Victor, you always know exactly what to say.

But Yuuri would have never gotten where he is if he just sat around whining about his weight so he goes out and exercises because that's what he planned anyway, it's only that Victor's regimen is more intense and seems more suited to his needs, and he can see visible results after only a few days. The routine really is killer and every day Yuuri falls asleep almost immediately after coming home, often skipping dinner (which may or may not contribute to his success). He's always exercised a lot, but he's never pushed himself quite this hard and he can't help but wonder if it's due to Victor's presence that all of this feels real, that it makes sense, that he actually wants to do it.

He finds it funny how the man who made everything feel unreal now grounded him in the world around him.

Not that he's used to Victor's antics just yet – he's pretty sure that he'll never actually get used to him.

After their most recent training session up on the mountain, when Victor finally allows Yuuri to stop jumping up and down on the bench on one leg, he begins the most bizarre conversation Yuuri has probably ever had. "Do you have feelings for Minako-sensei?" he starts casually, as though he's asking for the time.

"What? No way!" Yuuri is quick to answer. The woman is almost twenty years older than him (although she hates when anyone points this out) and he's known her since childhood. That would have been genuinely the _weirdest_ teacher crush ever, he thinks to himself.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Victor muses in that gentle voice of his that makes the question sound way less invasive than it really is.

"No." He answers simply.

"Any ex-girlfriends?" Victor leans in excited.

"N-No comment." Yuuri flusters. He's surprised that they're even having this conversation – they could never really discuss any complex topics due to the language barrier. Neither of them have any reasons to know either Russian or Japanese, but they needed to learn English to communicate with some of their coaches and for some international competitions. Of course, neither of them was _good_ at it – Yuuri figured that if they taught English in Russia the way they did in Japan then it was a miracle that they could even understand each other. Victor started picking up some Japanese ever since he came to the country (which was less than a week ago) and like the talented being he is, he can already form some simple sentences, but they still mostly speak in English. English threaded with Japanese, Russian and a lot of pauses for Google translating, but they get the gist of what the other is saying.

"Let's talk about me!" Victor invites, excitedly. "My first girlfriend was-"

"Stop!" Yuuri waves his hands desperately. That's another thing that Yuuri's noticed about the real Victor – he's surprisingly self-centered. Yuuri thinks that he has every right to be proud of himself and his achievements, and he enjoys learning more about his private life, but the issue is that Victor doesn't know where to _stop._ The man knows no moderation (Yuuri wonders if this is the reason why he's become a living legend).

In any case, Victor doesn't stop. "She was also a skater. A few years older than me. She used to help me with practice quite a bit. She was really pretty. Great tits."

And _God_ Yuuri does _not_ want to hear about Victor's past relationships, _especially_ if they included pretty girls with large breasts. He's always known that Victor was popular with women, but he hoped that he didn't go around using his good looks to sleep around with whichever girl he fancied. Was he about to discover another nasty secret about his idol's private life that would shatter his great image of him further?

"How did you break up?" Yuuri asks, almost maliciously, wanting to get the topic over.

"Oh, her parents found out." Victor chuckles in mild embarrassment. "I mean, I was fifteen and she was eighteen so I can understand why they wouldn't like it."

Yuuri only goes red and releases a large exhale. Right. Fifteen. There was really nothing to be proud of about being a twenty-three-year-old virgin whose first love married his friend, was there?

"Anyway, she was one of the few women I was with." Victor concludes and opens his mouth again. (Those things always happened when he opened his mouth, Yuuri could swear.) "Now, as for my first boyfriend…"

"Your what?!" Yuuri almost explodes then somehow manages to collect himself. "You- You can't just… You know. You can't just come out of nowhere and tell me- and tell me you're gay! You can't do that in Japan."

"Why not?" Victor chuckles, amused.

"We… We just don't do that, okay?" Yuuri tries his best to explain and he knows he's really red by now. "You can't just tell someone you're _gay_."

"Why not?" Victor repeats with a shrug and a smirk.

"You're not supposed to…" Yuuri knows the he doesn't know how to answer. You're just not supposed to do it, it's that simple. It makes others uncomfortable. He thinks about a right answer, but none of these fit. Male figure skating makes others uncomfortable and neither him nor Victor could give a flying quad Lutz about what people thought about their beautiful sport. Others' opinions weren't worth their time. So then, why? "It's dangerous…"

"Not more dangerous than in Russia." Victor argues "You know about the censorship laws there, right?"

Yuuri knows, for a change. He doesn't have the smallest interest in politics but he did hear of the gay propaganda law, since a number of skaters refused to attend championships in Russia after the law was introduced. It was a form of protest. The law banned any material featuring homosexuals (and other sexualities) from being shown in media. He also heard that it only fueled the homophobia in the country – he knew that some skaters in the junior division were severely beat up after being ambushed by masked men. They weren't even gay. But they were male figure-skaters, so _obviously_ they had to be gay. Minako-sensei was furious about it at the time. Yuuri felt sorry for boys who couldn't perform the sport they loved just because people thought it was 'gay' and some of those people decided that it was fine to hurt others for that reason.

Yuuri nods. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you?" Victor speaks as though it's obvious. "Because I wanted to tell you. And I'm not gay, for the record. I'm bi."

He raises two fingers in a piece sign and winks. Yuuri sighs. That's _so_ Victor. But it's also sort of cute. He can't really deny that.

"How do you feel about that?" Victor follows up.

"I don't mind, I guess." Yuuri shrugs, looking down at his feet, seeing petals of the cherry blossoms that are already falling around them. It's a fitting place to talk about love, he admits. Sakuras somehow always make everything feel more romantic.

"See? So it's no big deal." Victor chuckles. "Anyway, I think a lot of people say I'm selfish."

And he _is_ , so Yuuri has no idea what he's getting at.

"My first boyfriend told me that I gave him everything he had. That I _was_ his everything." Victor isn't looking at him anymore, just off into the distance. "I don't think I ever did anything that special, but that's what he used to say. He really showered me with compliments. He was cute like that. I really loved him at the time."

Victor suddenly falls silent and watches the late morning horizon as wind blows through his silver hair, highlighting his unusually serious expression.

"So, what happened?" Yuuri is suddenly curious.

"He told me that he didn't want other men watching me." He turns his head to Yuuri now. "That I should quit skating. That it's either him or my career. So I chose. The moment he demanded that, I knew that he didn't deserve me."

"So, what are you trying to tell me?" Yuuri wonders.

"Nothing in particular." Victor shrugs. "But I guess I mean to say that just because someone offers you praise, doesn't mean they actually respect you as a person. Though I think the converse of that is true, too. I guess you didn't have any boyfriends before?"

Yuuri shakes his head energetically.

"So that's my advice. Once you find the right person, make sure they respect you. You have nothing if you have no respect for your partner." Victor explains calmly and he almost feels like a proper coach now.

"But why are you telling me this?" Yuuri's brows are still wrinkling into his forehead as he tries to comprehend everything the man has said.

"No reason." Victor laughs. "I was just in the mood for that."

Yuuri should have guessed.

"Now Yuuri, tell me about that castle!" Victor turns around and points at the structure on the slope of the mountain.

What soon became known as the _Hasetsu Castle Instagram Incident_ takes place just minutes later.

Give it another six hours and the small city is slowly but surely filled with journalists who find their way to the ice rink and the Yuu-topia hot springs way too soon.

Yuuri really should have stopped him.

Now he only thinks that adding 'attention-hungry' to Victor's list of flaws is most appropriate.

Give it another day and Yuri Plisetsky appears from nowhere with the sole desire to take Victor back to Russia. Yuuri may be disillusioned, but he is not about to give his coach away without a fight. It's almost cute how his namesake thinks he's so big and strong when he's more of a kitten than a lion.

But the blond also offers him a different perspective on Victor, on the reason why he's there. And Yuuri now has reasons to believe that the man doesn't even care about him that much – that he's there because he need inspiration for his own program, that he's basically there just to better himself and Yuuri is a lesser issue.

Because Victor is selfish, and that much has been clear from the first night when he appeared in Yuuri's family bathhouse. And Yuuri wonders why he even bothers doing his best when Victor only cares for himself.

It takes him a few hours of thought, but Yuuri also realizes the pressure weighing on Victor now. Because what can you do when you've risen to the top? The only direction is down. Victor is perfect. And perfection is great when you see it once or twice but when all a person offers is perfection then it gets boring soon enough. Because perfection is more of a curse than a blessing. Because unless Victor comes up with something original then he'll lose his place. And once he's lost his leading position, he'll never get back up. Because really, once you've reached success, everything below that is failure. And no one in the right mind would want that. Certainly not _Victor_ of all people. He'll remain number one as long as his body allows him to skate. Yuuri is certain that they are both aware of this – Victor has nothing to offer but his skating skills. Once his career is over, so is everything else.

So Yuuri can't even blame him for being selfish. Because even if Victor is not the person he expected him to be, he can imagine what he's going through and can _understand_ his struggles, even if he never had to deal with that. Because Victor has his own fights, and he can only respect that.

Yuuri goes over the list of Victor's flaws he has gathered in his mind. They're really nothing to be proud of and Yuuri himself wonders how people survived months of work with him.

And yet he can't bring himself to hate Victor.

Not just because he admires Victor.

But also exactly _because_ he's flawed.

Because his flaws are obvious and unavoidable when dealing with him and that's what makes them great.

Because his flaws actually allowed him to get to know him better.

If Victor had been the perfect divine being that Yuuri had imagined him to be then they would never be able to work together. Perfection was suffocating. Even if his ideal version of Victor was extremely kind and caring, he wouldn't have been able to as much as speak to him in real life, much less skate before him.

Victor Nikiforov is not a perfect personification of a Greek God, complete with seduction skills and flawless manners and inhuman sensuality that could knock anyone off their feet.

Victor Nikiforov is very flawed.

Yuuri loves him for it all the more.

* * *

 

On an odd night when Yuuri isn't asleep by 11 pm and the Russian Yuri decides that he'd rather sleep than hang out with 'those two idiots', Victor decides to take a bath in the hot springs.

"Care to join me?" he smiles and Yuuri already knows that he won't allow him to say no. But he _wants_ to join him, for a change. The arrival of the other Yuri tires him out so much that a hot bath or two a day can only help.

"Take the _saké_ while you're at it." Victor winks and scurries off to undress. Yuuri sighs. So it's alcohol tonight? He bites his lip and heads to the kitchen after a moment. They might as well drink, he figures. Yuuri isn't much of a drinker, but he doesn't mind sharing a glass or two if he's celebrating or with a friend. Usually celebrating, since he doesn't have very many friends and even less friends with which he regularly drinks. So _saké_ it is.

It might even be fun – getting drunk in the hot springs. He'd never gotten drunk while taking a bath before, which made a lot of sense to him because who does that anyway? He was about to find out.

When he enters the bath area, a towel around his hips and a tray holding a full tokkuri and two sakazuki cups, Victor is already sitting in the water, beckoning him with a gesture of the hand. Yuuri places the tray on the water and allows it to float as he turns around so that he won't have to show his privates to Victor all at once. He doesn't mind his buttocks being seen quite as much as the other side. With the towel falling to the ground he awkwardly enters the water backwards and doesn't turn to face Victor until his lower half is well underwater.

"You know I can still see your balls, right?" Victor chuckles, failing to suppress the sound with the back of his hand at his lips as the other man sits beside him. Yuuri can feel himself blush, but really, he's not in the mood to pay much mind to the comment. He pours a full cup for each of them and takes a sip with a wince.

"Everyone can see our balls. We're figure-skaters." Yuuri offers, deadpan, and Victor bursts out laughing because when he's exhausted Yuuri really has the best lines.

"Those costumes _can_ be really tight." The Russian admits. "I had a few people try to feel me up a few times. I mean, I don't blame them… But I swear, some people have no shame."

Yuuri is the next one to laugh, and their playful banter ensues until the small porcelain bottle is empty.

"Should I get more?" Yuuri suggests but his cheeks are rosy and it's not just the combination of the hot water and cool air.

"I'd say we already had enough." Victor argued with a large smile, suggesting that he was quite drunk himself.

"You drank most of it." Yuuri noticed with a pout. He was still feeling quite well and he really wouldn't mind being tipsier. The more alcohol he consumed, the more fun spending time with Victor was.

"Yeah, but I'm Russian." He chuckles. "I can hold my vodka."

"My _liquor._ " Yuuri corrects the idiom.

"Yeah, I can hold my vodka _and_ your liquor. That's how Russian I am." Victor explains and they both burst out laughing because it makes no sense.

"You're so full of yourself, Victor." Yuuri speaks his mind for the first time, his lips loosened by the alcohol, so much so that he doesn't bother using the usual honorific. "It's so obnoxious sometimes."

"Yeah, I know." Victor shrugs nonchalantly. "But some people like the arrogant type. Especially if the person in question has a lovely smile."

Victor grins and Yuuri sort of wants to break his nose because he's too damn beautiful and the smile only makes it worse.

"I'm not into the arrogant type." Yuuri confesses, splashing some water at the other man's face with a chuckle. "But I sort of like you."

"You sort of like me?" Victor repeats and his face genuinely lights up.

"Yeah, I sort of really like you." Yuuri laughs because it's true. "I mean, I've always admired you, but now that I know you I also really like you."

"You're just drunk." Victor snickers and splashes some water in Yuuri's direction. "You don't mean it."

"I mean it." Yuuri argues and before he can really think about it, he's cupping Victor's cheek and their eyes meet and he can almost feel electricity running through his hand.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Yuuri." Victor smirks, his eyes half-lidded.

"Would you play along?" Yuuri asks softly and he's already closing his eyes and leaning closer.

And then he can feel Victor's warm lips on his own and God, Yuuri would have never imagined that they feel so good. At first, their lips are simply touching, frozen in the moment and Victor is just waiting for Yuuri to pull away. But he doesn't. He opens his mouth slightly and lets Victor's lips slide across his own. And Yuuri soon feels the way the older man encompasses his lips with his own and he can tell he's experienced but he's also so _gentle_ and maybe he's sort of an ass in everyday life but his kisses are stellar and Yuuri melts under the touch of his lips alone. Their tongues don't even touch and Yuuri's already releasing an embarrassing moan because it's all _so_ good.

Victor pulls a centimeter or so away from his lips and it's almost like he's teasing him. "Do you want me to stop?"

The question is genuine.

"No." Yuuri is certain of this and he guides Victor's hand to his chest as they begin kissing again. Yuuri doesn't protest when the hand travels lower, to his hips, then to his thighs – he leans into the touch because the only thing hotter than the water at the moment is the thought of Victor touching him, and Yuuri is hopelessly lost to the feeling of his fingers on his skin.

Victor only notices Yuuri's erection when he bumps his wrist against it. Yuuri laughs against his lips. "Sorry." He snickers. "You feel really good, you know?"

"I'd imagine." Victor exhales and it's music to Yuuri's ears. "Do you want me to…?"

"Yes, please." Yuuri worried he'd never ask.

The feeling of his hand on his cock is enough to make him shiver. It won't take long. Yuuri closes his eyes and leans his head back against the rocks and he can feel Victor's lips on his neck and God knows how, but he knows all of his sensitive spots and Yuuri's already moaning even though his hand remains unmoved. And then he strokes down the stiff member and Yuuri gasps, holding onto Victor's shoulders because having someone touch you is worlds apart from touching yourself, especially if that someone is Victor Nikiforov. He clenches his teeth to keep his moans from spilling into the night but the other man can hear him loud and clear and he knows just how to slide his hand and rub the head to make him dizzy from the sensation. Focusing on that steady pace, the hand moving back and forth, _Victor's_ hand rubbing him so well that he's almost choking at the pleasure, Yuuri finally holds his breath and releases a quiet whine, as the tension in his stomach relaxes and he's lead to one of the sweetest, most intense climaxes in his life.

* * *

 

It's morning when he wakes up in his own bed and the memories of the night flood back immediately and he is _not_ going to believe that it was all a dream. Of course, it would be so convenient if it was all just a wet dream, but wet dreams didn't leave him with light hangovers.

And Yuuri should probably be embarrassed because what happened last night wasn't his proudest moment, but hell, he seduced Victor Nikiforov and thinking about the whole situation made him _happy_ of all things, so he couldn't shed even a sliver of guilt or shame.

Yeah, they were both drunk, but sober enough to decide whether they wanted it or not.

Yuuri wanted it, and he got it, and just thinking about it makes him shiver with excitement because yeah, that was _good_ to say the very least.

But what would Victor think today?

Hearing a knock on the door, he knows he's about to find out.

"Come in." He calls and of course it's Victor who steps through the door. But he's not smiling and his gaze is cast to the floor.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry about last night." He shakes his head and Yuuri can tell that he's taking it very seriously. "We really shouldn't have done that."

"You think so?" Yuuri retorts and he can't quite smile about it when Victor looked so upset.

"You were drunk. You didn't know what you were doing. I shouldn't have kissed you." Victor doesn't dare to look up at his eyes.

"I liked the kissing." Yuuri confesses quietly. "I liked everything that came afterwards."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Victor cracks a sad smile.

Yuuri reaches out and gently holds Victor's hand. "I'm actually saying it because I'm stupidly in love with you." He admits in a voice only just slightly above a whisper. "I guess I let that show last night, huh?"

Yuuri's chuckling now and Victor can't resist looking up. He's blushing and looking off to the side. "I do like you, Victor. Probably more than I should."

"You should have told me that before you were drunk." Victor smiles now too. "Would have saved me some guilt."

"Sorry." Yuuri scratches his neck nervously. "Did I pass out last night? I swear, I can't remember anything after…"

He doesn't want to say it outright. Fortunately, Victor doesn't feel like teasing him now.

"Yeah, you did. Had me really worried there." Victor nods.

"Sorry about that, I get that." Yuuri apologizes with a small bow.

"I'm just glad to know you're okay." Victor sighs with a smile. "What do you say for a date in town tonight?"

"D-Date?" Yuuri stutters, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks because they're moving way too quickly.

"Just kidding." Victor chuckles. "A date here is fine by me."

"A date it is then." Yuuri agrees because, well, he might as well.

"I bet I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever had." Victor winks.

Yuuri sighs.

There he goes.

The Victor he knows.

God, he loves that stupid idiot more than he'll ever admit out loud.

(Even if because of him the hot springs are now 99.9% groundwater and about 0.1% figure-skater semen.)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Yuri on Ice for this one of a kind opportunity to write about onsen handjobs. This is literally the best setting I can think of for this sort of a sex scene so I'm really happy I got to try my hand at it. (I wasn't the only one who got to try their hand at it, wink wink).
> 
> Also, am I the only one who likes Victor when he's a bit of a douche? I mean, I LOVE him as a sex God, but it's sort of cute how absolutely tactless he is.
> 
> (Also I hope I didn't offend any Russian readers with this! I love you guys and I know you're very diverse people, but the stereotypes really fit the story. Pay no mind to them I don't even believe them myself, all power to you, you're awesome.)
> 
> Also, this is my first one-shot in a long while and it was actually fun (even if it took me something around 8 hours to write.)
> 
> I'm looking back at this fic, and wow, almost 6 thousand words in one day, that's absolutely insane for me. I've literally never had that before and I was sure it would be impossible for me to write a fic in just one day. It may not be a great fic, but hey it... exists! I can't believe I actually managed.
> 
> Also this is the first fic I've ever written in present tense? Which must sound really weird to many, but yeah, past tense is my dearest darling. Wanted to try something new though and if I was going to go with handjobs in hot springs then I figured I might as well go a bit crazy and write in present tense (if you ever see any inconsistencies - now you know why).
> 
> So yeah, sorry, and I hope that wasn't too terrible overall. Feel free to tell me what you think down below though!
> 
> Hope you have a skate-tastic week and keep enjoying the beautiful show that is Yuri on Ice. ^^


End file.
